


/YugixReader/ Of False Claims

by Escaping8Reality



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A one-shot with potential future chapters, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy AU, Romance, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, YugixReader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escaping8Reality/pseuds/Escaping8Reality
Summary: Warmth encased the shell of her ear where a breath brushed against it. A hand met with hers, entwining its fingers with her own. Strength flooding where their hands connected."Are you ready to brave the dangers, my bond?"





	/YugixReader/ Of False Claims

 

 

__They say the blood ran red like the rivers,_ _

__painting the sky with its ashes,_ _

__and dripping slowly from their necks..._ _

 

 

_I solemnly swear to testify to the actions of raising the first knife..._

 

 

The throat quivered against the metal of the blade, its keen edges promising a life lost. An unspoken threat as every swallow the mouth made further pressed itself against it.

 

"Our spirits are of ashes now, are they?" The strength with which the knife against the man's throat grasped and to the one idling by her side reaffirmed. Anger bled itself within her heart, "Or are you breeding lies from your tongue,  _chief_?"

 

Vision becoming unfocused where her feet could find no solid ground. An ache igniting within the flesh as her spine bruised upon a table's edge before she met with the floor beneath. Swelling touched the lip where she tasted of copper upon the tongue, life's blood caressing off her chin. Teeth grinding themselves upon the pain.

 

Amid the commotion a stool had fallen to lay the floor where she knelt. Anchoring itself upon the calf to balance and with the chief playing target,  _swung_. Eyes stole themselves to the fault of the sting upon her lip, a  _clansman_. Bracing herself to bound forwards with a grace possessed by her clan's  _spirit_. Knees bending themselves and the head dipping to follow. Avoiding the fist aimed for her when she had been unsuccessful within delivering her own. Springing upon the feet, and then against him, connecting the clansman with the floor. Finding a boost within her step, feet reaffirmed themselves upon the ground. Bending the knees until she knelt upon the floor beside the clan's  _chief._ A leg swung itself out, bruising the man's spine against the floor where his feet no longer stood.

 

Muscled were the arms that stole her from the floor behind herself. Head thrown backwards without thought, bruising against her captor's scull. Strength let go with the allowance of herself to fall from the prison that embraced her. An ache roared itself to life, piercing the head from behind and swelling upon her vision. Eyes prevented of the sight when a fist soared itself to connect with her stomach and the air from her lungs fled. Bile rose itself within the throat, painting the tongue of its taste. Hand grasping within the fabric covering her abdomen, legs staggered themselves back,  _huffing_. 

 

Clenching the knuckles within a palm, its fist soared towards her. Shifting her weight with a tilt off the shoulders as her head lowered to dip once more,  _missing_. Retaliation followed forth by the embedding of a blade in motion. Creating a path across the man's chest for his life's blood to whisper through. She tore it clean and with the weight of her  _boot_ , brought the man to the floor. A breath found her swinging behind herself, refacing the man who'd grabbed her. Allowing the dagger gripped within her fist to kiss the man's flesh where red displayed itself. 

 

Knuckles that bled themselves white grasping hold upon the blade found their wrist entrapped. An ache swelling within the shoulder from the angle the arm bent behind her spine. No sound of a bone snapping held time to consume the air with noise. Nor to find a blade embedded within her chest as a pebble filled of jagged edges contacted with her captor's scull. The spine of the clansman connecting with the floor at the force. 

 

Burning swelled through the man before her where his flesh divided from behind. Bleeding upon the back and staining the fabric red. His Fist swung behind himself to protect against a new enemy. Movements mirrored by his attacker where his shadow still faced him. The younger found himself standing before the girl,  _guarding her_. 

 

One arm raised up, a silent message telling her to stay back while the other prepared his sling,  _aiming_. The pebble launched, targeting the man's head yet having fallen short. Piercing the flesh of the shoulder where only the  _hint_  of a red liquid swelled. The teen let a curse slide out from under his breath. Sling-shot discarded, his hands went to unsheathing his blade. A mere breath passing found him crossed swords with another. Dispelling the man with the force of one trained all his life. Yet unprepared for the assault that ached his side, legs staggering themselves backwards. 

 

Leaping forwards upon her feet, she cast away the focus of her  _guardian's_  attacker to herself. Flicking the wrist clean cut across the man's arm with a knife dried of blood. A hand, larger than her own encircled their fingers around her wrist. One yank of the arm found her once more behind the boy's protection. His sword readied for another collision. 

 

"Are you carrying the  _kapnós_  assortments I gave you?" 

 

Her partner's question almost lost upon her. Focus holding within her body operating on pure  _survival._ Ears twitching as his voice found them. A pouch that rested upon her belt tied by a thin ribbon held the  _sfaíres_. Reaching within the fabric until she could feel the gentle brush of the  _kapnós_  against the tips of her fingers. Curling them and entrapping three amongst her palm. 

 

" _Damn it._ If you've had them then why have you not made use of them?" 

 

Her tongue could give no answer. Eyes captured within the sight of the  _kapnós_ beads  _shattering._  The spells seeped through the cracks with the illusion of a poisoned gas flooding from them. Burning the eyes of ashes and the liquid of her tear duct healing them. Only feeling where the fingers encased her wrist. Leading her where her eyes refused of the sight that blurred before her. 

 

Ears opening to the sounds of  _crunching_ heard below the noise their attackers made. Accompanying with it to the feel of cracked glass beneath the boots. The window laying before them broken of its casing. Climbing through the gap created of shattered glass pinpricks brushed upon their skin. 

 

Woodlands surrounded  _The_   _Seven Ale's Tavern._  Trees of pines and evergreens standing before them, and then around them. Legs carrying them over the larger rocks, heads dipping under fallen trees, and mud washed rain painting upon their feet. Keeping within their race until the ruckus of their attackers went unheard. Sound becoming indistinguishable within the night's display of  _chirping_ creatures.  _They would go unnoticed,_  their clan's enemies not possessing the  _spirit_  of a tracker. 

 

 

Lungs of a laboring air born from the blunt of their chase. Adrenaline falling through as the force of their bruises ignited. Stillness settling itself around them... 

 

 __...And then the wind roared to life._ _

 

 

His irises turned within color. Overwhelming the amethyst caressing the thin rim of  _zaffre._ Catching within the moon's shine, a glass surface crystallizing within the reflection. Emotional frustration materializing into liquid and the liquid turning to sorrow. Pleading to bleed its misery upon the face to color it of the look of melancholy;  _the shades run dull_. Lashes lowering where lids narrow themselves and the brows kiss upon them. 

 

 _'They had been within the woodlands for the ingredient to their_ akrída  _potion, so why had she vanished from his side?_

_Why had she taken upon the challenge of them herself?_

_What if he had not found her tracks within time?_

_What if...?'_

 

The muscle of life swelling within the prison of her chest weeps its heart filled tragedies. Bleeding itself of her bond's pain and crying out against the  _anger_  found there. She dwells upon the desperation, drowning within the aggravation brought about the eyes. Yet defiance has her soul among chains and habit upon heart. Tongue preparing behind sealed lips to defend herself against the other. W _hether her actions stand justly or not_. 

 

"And what would you have done..." The tongue held itself back. Words hard pressed against the bitter taste born by his frustration towards her. "Had they used their  _spirits_ against you?" 

 

 _And she answered to it_. 

 

"They are of a  _fault_  clan. Surely, our  _spirit_  holds greater!" 

 

"So, you hold to your beliefs that one  _measly_ fox previously matured from  _kithood_ could claw upon the top of the whole  _Mathrynox_ clan?" Within her life muscle, swelling so brilliantly with the spat of every insult spoken, her soul felt the truth of the  _desperation_ that bled the other's words. Yet she might have sworn to never speak a word with him till the lunar cycle had passed by. "Do you  _believe_  in the assurance that you would not have sooner found yourself  _killed_?" 

 

"I could slip through their fingers and under their noses without so much as a blink to where I've went. Do you find your doubts within my capability?" 

 

"No," A pause consuming the silence stole every breath of air breathed within the midnight's nature. Held to allow frustration bleed through. Kithood found them raised together. Within growth all the capabilities of the woman before him made known. Though, where the line was drawn for them was also of his knowledge,  _and death was saved from no man_. The bone of his knuckles curled among themselves within palms to fists. Nails with the earth's soil embedded under pressed upon the flesh,  _prayers to quell the anger_. Silence let go, "But won't our  _chief_  find himself with such a laugh of this. The Great Tribe Leader's  _daughter_ engaging herself within outland borders. Abandoning her partner to the neck of the woodlands for brawl when our prowl only led us to sniffing out the  _Magnus_!" 

 

Bleeding itself upon her soul was a shame finally found. Springing of life to settle wars within a defiance not yet lost to her. A knot tied itself within her tongue. Unwilling for spoken sounds to lift off itself to mingle amongst nothing yet said. Closed lips submitted themselves to  _truth_.

 

Within their territory, scarring the forest winds of the stench those  _scum_  breathed. Whispering upon the outer walls of their border. Danced between the lines of their separation was the sound that had birthed upon her ears. Listening to the lies of each tale spoken of a  _fault_  clan that bled the entirety of the  _Mathrynox._ Tongues breeding of false claims. Laughing upon the  _destruction_  that they beheld upon  _her_  clan. Burning it of  _flavorful_  ashes where only  _soot_  made up a  _once_  tribe. Enraptured upon the sight of their necks dripping the color of poison. Painting across the flesh a life no longer breathing. Not one had been lost upon the slow death bloodshed promised. The flames had already sought them where the fire rising embraced smoke within air. Death had left its kiss upon them then.  _This was mercy._  

 

Beckoned to them by the  _ugly_  words their mouths bred, she had fled upon the safety of her bond's side. Poison bled amongst the soul, swelling of an anger rebirthing within her heart. Yet quelling where  _desperation_  mingled behind the mask. The silence dwelling lifted when he spoke. 

 

"Do you know of the questions our clansmen will have regarding your safety with me? And if I am believed to be unfit of looking after you,  _as is my job._  There shall be no hesitation within their decision to part me from you." Frustration still birthed his voice, but it had since grown itself within tiredness. She knew she was of fault for the worry born within the sound. Desperation bleeding itself to convince against her recklessness that she held habit for. "Do you no longer wish to be my partner? Would you sooner see to the clan's elders finding some new  _kindred_  for me while our clan's chief busies himself with the task of searching for your  _true_ bond?" 

 

" _You know I would never wish for that_." 

 

Unconsciously his chin dipped itself  _once_ ,  _twice_ , and then a  _third._  Showing his acknowledgement of words that did not truly spark sound upon his ears.  _Because of course, he had already known_. Whether such  _endearments_  had ever whispered past her lips, the tongue giving to it the sound of life. Separation would never be a wish held amongst them. So, why does it appear itself within her own recklessness to cause fault upon their bond? 

 

Words failing in their quest to fall from the tongue created a pause within the silence whispering amongst them. Winds dared not breathe the air of their life where the two stood within quarrel.

 

His shoulders could bear to hold no longer. Lowering as the spine arched itself against a rock's surface. Slackening as defeat melded within them. Lips created a part between themselves for an exhale to whisper past them. A tired nature falling from the mouth as a sigh let go. White displayed itself upon the knuckles where they curled themselves. Straining amongst the tension dancing across them. The ache behind the bones bleeding for release where he had clenched them around the satchel resting his palms. 

 

"Did it never cross upon your mind how worried I would be for you...?" Gentle breath passed over the lips to reach upon her ears to caress its sound. His eyes do not waver themselves to touch amongst her face from where they create a world through the looking glass of his cupped palms. [E/c] swells among deeper hues to bleed color within one another, shadowing the heart's grief. Begging upon the glance of his focus, "My heart had raced so fast it was all I could focus on. I scarce made out the scent you'd left behind..." 

 

" _Yugi_ ," Falling to caress among the dirt's surface was the satchel he'd held so  _dearly_  amongst his palms. Hands found themselves within the embrace of her own. Strength met where the hands held within warmth. "Find faith within me. For one day I shall find myself without you near me where danger is present, and I will not be able to rely upon your protection." 

 

Warmth lost upon where the cold settled within his palms, dancing to his fingertips. Breaking their embrace for his knuckles to lay their kisses upon her face. Caressing the palm against the skin. 

 

"I shall make all the impossibilities be so, for you are my partner." A breath fled past the lips where the distance upon his eyebrows whispered themselves close. Forehead lowering within an embrace upon her own as his eyes refused to open for the amethyst hiding beneath. Fingers caressing themselves among the strands of her hair. Braiding through the tenderness of his touch. "And I always wish this to be so." 

 

Words that never left his tongue or fell from the mouth to touch upon the ears whispered within the night's wind. Spoken to life where they held within the eyes once opened even as he left her. 

 

 __'Never give them a reason to question me.'_ _

 

Knees crushed among the Earth's soil, wet from midnight's last rain. Reclaiming the satchel discarded within the dead leaves. Knuckles smoothed themselves across the material. Cleaning the bag of the dirt clinging upon it. Soil gathered inside where the stitching had once more torn apart. Grumbling accompanying the silence with the discovery. 

 

She seemed to find herself always telling him a new one would be better with how often he managed to tear the seams apart. Stronger material, nothing like the worn leather his held. He had never listened to her when she spoke to him of it. The satchel having been treasured by him ever since she gifted it to him when he was of age to leave their clan's borders as questing required the traveling of one's possessions. 

 

In kithood, Yugi had often sat by her, telling her of the day he would finally be of age. How it would show his growth into manhood once he was allowed beyond their clan's strict walls. Promising her the adventures they would live together the day he could take her with him. Never parting with the gift he'd received that day and she held no doubt he ever would. 

 

A smile stole upon the lips as her head shook itself within the fondness of her memories. 

 

"I believe I shall need to sow the stitching back together once we are among our borders. Seeming as you have grown within your attachment for the satchel." 

 

Tilting the ear within her direction as his back found itself towards her where he'd retrieved his bag. Showing the acknowledgement for her words. A smile ghosted upon the edges of his lips. 

 

"That will be the third time this lunar quarter..." Thumbing where the stitches unraveled themselves from the hole widening. 

 

"Your love shines through it." 

 

"Yes," The  _Magnus_  resting itself within the satchel was discarded from inside. Falling to place within his palm, flecks of dirt clang to them. "But now that the Earth's soil has soaked through them, they will be no good, little fox." 

 

"Tomorrow is a new day." 

 

"For you, my bond? Or have you forgotten of the trouble you have found yourself in? Once the chief has word that his daughter engaged herself within a tavern misshape, you shall go nowhere for a full lunar cycle. While  _I_ shall find my role as your partner questioned. So, I would say it a great blessing if we were allowed the roam of the woods." Amethyst left the kiss of [e/c], traveling to what rested within his hands. Fingers uncurling where his once possessions fell off the tips of them. Splaying themselves within the dirt. "For now, our hopes of putting our elixir together shall be ended. Unless we can find something lying about the tent." 

 

"Yugi," Words pausing within a breath until the attention of his eyes found her. " _I'm sorry_." 

 

Pupils studied themselves upon her face as her words mingled within the silence. Forehead dipping within the brush upon her own, softly caressing the skin found there. Touching to the edges of his lips and swelling within the eyes, a smile met her where the embrace left. Hands becoming occupied within the belts that strapped upon his leg. Connecting the satchel within the loops to hook there.

 

"Come, the woods are not safe far from the grounds. Outside the borders I cannot be sure of who we shall encroach upon and I would prefer less trouble at the moon's rise." 

 

Sensing no argument upon the topic, his hand laid upon a rotting evergreen. Feeling the scratches made upon his flesh where his palm splayed its fingers across it. Roaming upon the woodlands with his eyes for the  _hint_  of direction. Though, questing had found them skirting upon the borders where the Mathrynox dwelt, they often avoided travel upon southern grounds. Their clan held strong preferences for the northern kingdom. 

 

Faint within smell but catching within the nostrils inhale held to a familiar scent. Drifting the eyes upon the direction where the smell caught. Mapping within his mind the dwelling place of their surroundings. Targeting the coordinates of the clan's location. The scent wafting within his nose found recognition. Dread shivering upon his spine. 

 

"We need to move." 

 

He did not explain the reasoning for the worry within his voice as she was caught startled. A hand encircled her wrist when she held pause to move. Leading her upon the trail of the scent he'd sniffed out. Conversation null as they weaved themselves through the growing trees. Drawing upon the reaches of her clan's borders with every step made.

 

Wooden posts made the walls surrounding the clan's grounds. Smoke rising from within the gates and swelling through the midnight sky. Carrying the tint of red within it, signaling a missing clan member. From where they had been hidden within the trees of the woodlands they had not caught the sight of the signal rising. Yet the sky above their borders was vast where the forest surrounding them parted.

 

A  _lost one's_  flare would mean them trouble.

 

Though, they had not found themselves gone for long. Only a little more than was required to catch the scent of a _Magnus_. Often their questing took them far from the borders of their clan to overnight stays within passing inns. This happened sooner than it did not.

 

__Meaning the forest winds were gossiping again._ _

 

Warmth encased the shell of her ear where a breath brushed against it. A hand met with hers, entwining its fingers within her own. Strength flooding where their hands connected.

 

"Are you ready to brave the dangers, my bond?"

 

 

An inhale.

 

 

An exhale.

 

 

 

 __A nod_ _ _._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start by answering potential questions:
> 
>  
> 
> Yugi refers to [y/n] as a 'fox' a few times within the story. This is not meant to be taken literally. Their tribe's spirit is a fox. 
> 
>  
> 
> akrída: locust. Creates of swarm of the insects.
> 
> kapnós: Smoke. Creates the illusion of poisoned gas that burns the eyes.
> 
> faíres: Orbs. A glass bead withholding a liquid or grain. 
> 
> Magnus: A herb.
> 
>  
> 
> With that said, I'll continue.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all will be content with the ending as I do not have official plans of continuing this. When I first started writing this out I had only intended for it to be a one-shot. Though, along the way, I fell in love with it and wrote a potential plot for this. So, we'll see what happens.
> 
> Feel free to encourage another chapter of this story. It might actually get me within the thought process of planning out its continuation. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
